El antific de Severus Snape
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Parvati y Lavender recibieron la última edición de la Corazón de Bruja, y tienen una idea bien alocada... ¡arremeter contra el profesor Snape! Segunda parte y final de este extraño antific... Lean! Y dejen Reviews!
1. Parte I

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Al final decidí poner cada anti-fic como historias separadas, porque por muy one-shot que sea y aunque traten del mismo tema y todo eso… no sé, siento que no se ven muy bien todos juntos. Este anti-fic lo pongo en dos capítulos, porque sé cuál es el final pero no se cómo llegar a él... a ver si me regalan algunas ideas :P

Dedicado a: jajaja, no lo diré... bueno... sí. A las que compran revistas chismosas todos los meses (mi placer culpable xD) para entretenerme un poco y leer caaada cosa que puede decir ahí... u.u (Si, lo confieso, si estuviera en Hogwarts definitivamente me haría una suscripción a la Corazón de Bruja... ¡no podría evitarlo! jejeje). También a todos los que han leído mis fics alguna vez... ¡ojalá vaya conociendo más lectores! Y por qué no decirlo, a las personitas que me pidieron un anti-fic de Snape: _Lunita-L_ y _Amarie_ :P

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Severus Snape: Cabello reluciente, parte I

- ¡Lavendeeeeer adivina qué! - Gritaba eufórica Parvati Patil una mañana en el desayuno, haciendo que todos los Gryffindor voltearan a verla.

Una lechuza acababa de dejarle una revista de título y portada muy llamativa, cubierta de un celofán.

Lavender Brown iba llegando a la mesa de los Gry, cuando vio a su amiga agitando algo en el aire. Corrió a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Llegó? -

- ¡Sí! Es la revista Corazón de Bruja de este mes -

Observaron embobadas la portada unos segundos y luego, con sumo cuidado, Parvati rasgó el celofán que la cubría. Lavender tomó una tostada y comenzaron a ojearla.

Después de leer un artículo sobre un nuevo grupo de música, Parvati volteó la hoja. Y de primera vista, al no encontrar nada interesante, iba a voltear a la siguiente, pero la mano de Lavender la detuvo.

- Espera, mira ahí -

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó, mirando a su amiga. - Es sólo el horóscopo de esa falsa de Kiara Jackson -

- ¡No, eso no! - Le apuntó la otra página. - El anuncio -

Efectivamente, en la página derecha, había un anuncio escrito en letras blancas con fondo de color fucsia.

- No lo había visto antes - Dijo Parvati, leyendo. - Debe ser un nuevo producto... ¿¡Qué!? - Chilló, y volvió a leer el anuncio. - No puede ser... - Agregó casi murmurando.

- Es el mismo que vimos hace dos ediciones de la CDB (N/A: Corazón de Bruja)... ¿te acuerdas? Era de un casting para elegir a una persona de cabello corto para probar un nuevo shampoo acrecentador -

- ¡Y el mes siguiente salió un artículo sobre la chica que ganó el casting, junto a su prima que fue quien mandó sus fotos y muestras de cabellos a la dirección del anuncio!.¡Aparecía el antes y el después! -

- ¡O sea que tenemos la oportunidad de salir en la revista! -

Les brillaron los ojos por tal descubrimiento y sonrieron, pero en pocos segundos Parvati entristeció y dijo:

- Pero dice para pelo graso... -

- Tú no tienes el pelo graso - Dijo Lavender, angustiándose también.

- Tú menos... -

Notaron que sus compañeros ya se ponían de pie para ir a la primera hora de la mañana, Pociones. Se pusieron de pie y los siguieron camino al vestíbulo.

- Oye... no necesariamente tiene que ser una de nosotras... - Dijo Lavender, repentinamente.

Parvati se detuvo en seco.

- Sólo hay que encontrar... -

- ...a alguien... -

- ...de Hogwarts... -

- ...con el cabello lo suficientemente grasoso... -

Llegaron a la bajada para las mazmorras. Parvati miro hacia todos lados todo el camino, como tratando de encontrar a un alumno-víctima. Al final decidió buscar bien a la hora de la cena, donde tendría más tiempo.

Caminaron hasta la sala de Snape, entraron y se sentaron en uno de los puestos del medio. Segundos después entró el profesor.

- ¡Silencio! - Les espetó. - Ahora continúen la poción de la última clase, sus mezclas aparecerán tal cual las dejaron en los calderos. ¡A trabajar! -

Efectivamente, sus calderos individuales se llenaron intactos a como quedaron en la clase anterior. Lavender se puso a la cola para sacar algunos ingredientes que le faltaba echar a su poción mientras Parvati pensaba mirando un punto fijo en su caldero cómo poder encontrar a la persona indicada.

- ¡Despierta! - Le dijo Lavender, agitando una mano entre los ojos de Parvati y el caldero.

- Ah... ya - Murmuró quedamente, irguiéndose en el banco.

Las dos horas de clase parecían no terminar nunca. Algunos alumnos, especialmente Slytherins, ya habían terminado de trabajar y ahora cuchicheaban en sus puestos, lanzando miradas risueñas de vez en cuando hacia los Gryffindors.

- ¿Qué tal Theodore Nott? - Dijo, echándole una mirada inquisidora al cabello castaño y algo grasiento del desmejorado Slytherin.

- Vamos, piensa bien... tiene que haber alguien con el pelo peor... más asqueroso digo... -

Y como si las casualidades existieran, Snape acababa de pararse frente a sus calderos.

- Señoritas Patil y Brown, hágannos el favor de callarse la boca y trabajar en sus pociones -

Pero ambas miraban con los ojos notoriamente sorprendidas al cabello de éste, y ni se inmutaron de la reprimenda ni las risas de los Slytherin. Snape se dio media vuelta para ir a regañar a Neville, a quien se le había volteado el caldero fuera de la mesa. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada alucinada.

- El profesor Snape - Susurraron a la vez.

- Es perfecto... -

- ¡Ese pelo! -

- Asquerosamente grasiento -

- Justo lo que pide el anuncio -

- ¡Silencio! - Les gritó Snape desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Después vemos que hacer -

Siguieron trabajando en las pociones, pero esta vez mucho más entusiasmadas. A siguiente hora les tocaba Historia de la Magia, y, cómo siempre solían hacer, se pasaron hablando todo el rato.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo le vamos a tomar una foto - Comenzó Lavender releyendo el aviso una vez más.

- ¡Qué tomar una foto! La pregunta es cómo vamos a conseguir un mechón -

- ¡Cierto! Ay, que mala suerte -

- Vamos Lav, somos brujas... En alguna parte debe existir un hechizo para hacer que se le caigan casualmente unos pelos... -

- ¿Y la fotos? -

- ¿Tienes una cámara? -

- No¿tú? -

- La tiene Padma, creo, o sino está en casa -

- Haz que te la envíen, o pídesela a tu hermana -

- Si sé... ¿hasta cuando hay plazo? -

- Hasta... - Miró las letras chicas al final del anuncio. - ...tres días más¡no tenemos nada de tiempo! -

- ¡Bien! - Exclamó Parvati, irónicamente, y apoyando su cabeza con una mano y con expresión aburrida en la cara agregó: - Tenemos lo justo para fotografiarlo y sacarle algo de cabello -

Antes de la hora de la comida, Parvati pudo conseguir que su hermana le prestara la cámara, mientras Lavender, por primera vez en voluntad propia, entraba a la biblioteca para encontrar algún libro de hechizos que hablara del cabello. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar uno titulado "Cabello mágico" con una bruja de cabello largo y sedoso en portada. Quizás qué utilidad tendría para estar en la biblioteca pero se apresuró a sacarlo y llevarlo con expresión triunfante a Parvati a la mesa de Gry en el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Lo conseguí! - Exclamó.

- ¡Yo también! - Le expresó Parvati, dando unos golpecitos a la mochila. - ¿Estas segura que habrá algo útil en ese libro? -

- Yo creo, en todo caso... igual nos sirve a nosotras - Le sonrió.

- Sí, y bueno... - Tomó un sorbo del jugo de calabaza. - Siempre habrá alguien en este castillo que pueda saber -

- Y también está el método muggle... - Parvati la miró desconcertada. - Ya sabes, cortarle algunos pelos... sin que se de cuenta... con... tijeras... -

Lavender se percató de lo que había dicho y ambas se taparon la boca gritando previamente "¡Asco!".

- Ok amiga, éste es el plan - Parvati se giró de lado y quedo mirando de frente a Lavender. - Hoy a las seis, cuando estemos libres de clases, en el dormitorio vas a leer y buscar lo más rápido que puedas... - Ignoró el "¡¿Por qué yo?!" de Brown. - ...la forma más simple de sacarle cabello a Snape, y yo, mientras tanto, andaré rodeando las mazmorras para ver si le puedo tomarle furtivamente una foto en cuanto lo vea -

- No te vayan a descubrir -

- ¡Vamos! Solo me hago pasar por Padma y digo que estoy en ronda... o que se yo, pero no te preocupes, no me descubrirán -

- Espero... Adiós -

Parvati se paró y se fue del Gran Comedor, hacia Adivinación. La verdad era un plan algo inútil no volver a hablar con Lavender hasta que hubiesen cumplido sus objetivos, pero era su forma de darle mayor discreción al asunto.

Eran las seis y cuarto cuando Parvati bajaba las escaleras de mármol hacia el vestíbulo del colegio. Había llevado su última edición de la CDB por si tenía que fingir que leyendo sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta las mazmorras, pues se dio cuenta que lo de hacerse pasar por su hermana era arriesgado más siquiera si no tenía una insignia de prefecto en la túnica. Llevaba la cámara de fotos colgando casualmente del cuello.

Se quedó esperando un rato, hasta que diez minutos más tarde, se decidió a bajar. Caminó lento, si bien tenía permitido pasear hasta las nueve treinta por el colegio, no iba a perder toda su tarde allí, porque para variar, tenía un lote de tareas. Se puso la revista un poco más abajo de la altura de los ojos, para observar sobre ésta por si venía alguien. Estaba todo oscuro, y no sólo ahí, sino también en las afueras del colegio, por la cercanía del invierno.

Caminó sin rumbo por lo que le parecieron horas, y aunque se cruzo varias veces con grupitos de Slytherins, pudo pasar desapercibida. Luego, en una esquina, lo encontró. Frente a ella.

- Señorita Patil¿se puede saber qué anda haciendo por estos… -

- ¿Yo? - Miró a su alrededor, como fingiendo no saber donde estaba. - ¡Vaya! Emmm… nada Profesor Snape, con permiso -

Avanzó lentamente hacia la entrada, y apenas Snape se dio vuelta, antes de que se le perdiera de vista, abrió el estuche de la cámara, bien podía recordar perfectamente como usarla. La levantó, la enfocó y caminó rápidamente hacia Snape, tomándole una foto directo en la parte de atrás del pelo. Aunque hubo un problema. El flash.

Severus Snape lo había notado y se volteó hacia ella, pero viendo que ya no podía arreglar su error, le tomó una foto de frente.

Luego, no recordaba haber corrido más rápido en su vida. Salió a la máxima velocidad que sus pies podían alcanzar hacia la torre Gryffindor. Dio la contraseña y fue directo a una mesa donde se hallaba Lavender escribiendo una redacción.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo volteándose hacia ella.

- Que qué pasó... ¡que me descubrió! -

- No te dije que tuvieras cuidado -

- Es que me vio y luego se iba y luego creí que esa era mi única oportunidad de fotografiarlo así que lo hice y luego se dio vuelta y le tomé una foto de frente y me vine corriendo - Tomó aire, mientras Lavender analizaba pensativamente los hechos que le había comunicado su amiga. - Pero bueno, al menos las tengo -

- De todas maneras ya te vio… -

- ¿Y qué? Ahora te toca tu parte, y vas a tener que hacerlo a más tardar mañana, no podemos arriesgarnos a que esa carta no llegue… -

- Ay, no sé - Se dio contra la mesa con la cabeza, pero luego se levantó de la silla. - Esta misma noche... -

- ¿Esta misma noche?.¿Esta misma noche qué? -

- Esta bien, te contaré mi idea - Bajó la voz. - En el libro que encontré, Cabello Mágico, salía un buen hechizo para cortar pelo a distancia… me lo aprendí en unos minutos, utilizando como conejillos de indias a unos niños de primero, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que voy a entrar a la habitación de Snape cuando sea lo suficientemente tarde y le cortaré el cabello desde la puerta… -

- …y luego lo traerás hacia ti con Accio… -

- Correcto -

- Es más arriesgado que lo mío -

- Lo sé, pero... ¿qué otra opción tenemos? -

Se quedaron pensativas.

- Bueno, esta bien -

- Y ahora mejor comienza también el trabajo de Transformación, porque sinceramente cuesta mucho buscar toda la información sola… -

Esa misma noche, Lavender dejó de mirar por la ventana y observó su reloj. Eran las 2:30 de la mañana y a pesar del sueño que tenía que aguantar ella sentía que sacarle el pelo era lo mínimo que podía hacer para salir en la revista junto a su amiga. Salió de la habitación de las chicas y subsiguientemente de la sala común. Había usado un hechizo para hacerse invisible que este mismo año había aprendido, además por precaución había hecho desaparecer su voz, para que con solo modular los hechizos, sin emitir sonido alguno, pudiera realizarlos. Tenía poco tiempo pues solo duraba dos horas y no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar ni dónde estaban las habitaciones de los profesores.

- ¿Dormirán todos juntos en una habitación o cada uno tendrá la suya propia? - Pensó. - Creo que la segunda es la más probable -

Fue hasta las mazmorras. El despacho de Snape estaba cerca y, según la teoría que ella misma se había inventado, la habitación de Snape no podía estar muy lejos de allí. O quizás estaba en el mismo despacho. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- Me gustaría tener un mapa... o algo que me dijera dónde está Snape ahora - Volvió a decirse a si misma.

Llegó frente al despacho y pudo notar una débil luz en esa completa oscuridad saliendo por el resquicio debajo de la puerta de aquella sala. Snape estaba allí, eso era lo más probable, pero... ¿qué haría a esas horas de la noche?

- Alohomora! - Moduló apuntando con la varita a la puerta.

¿Sería capaz el profesor de Pociones creer que era una corriente de viento la que abrió la puerta?

Quizás sí, porque Lavender, en su estado de invisibilidad pasó a través de ella y Snape, quien estaba escribiendo algo sobre un mesón, miró hacia atrás algo asustado, pero luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con un hechizo de la varita.

Ella caminó sigilosamente hasta ponerse prudentemente cerca del profesor, y levantó la varita con cuidado.

- Cabelluscortos! -

El hechizo salió en dirección a la cabeza de Severus Snape, con una estela azulada, cortando su cabello hasta la altura de las orejas. En un millar se segundo Lavender se asustó. ¡Cómo saber que le iba a cortar tanto pelo! Snape se levantó de pronto y lanzó un hechizo desarmador hacia el sitio en el cual había creído creer que provenía la estela azul.

Pero pronto, se vio reflejado en el vidrio de uno de los estantes en la pared. Se tomó la cabeza con cuidado, tocando el lugar dónde segundos antes había estado su melena. ¡Qué rayos había pasado!

Lavender tomó el impulso de pillar a Snape desconcentrado y gritó "Accio cabello!", y apenas los mechones tocaron su mano los tomó fuertemente y corrió tan rápido como nunca antes había logrado correr, abrió la puerta de golpe, golpeando sin querer un caldero detrás de ésta, y corrió de regreso a la sala común. Casi dos minutos después, entraba tras el retrato de la señora gorda -que no evitó reprocharla por despertarla a esa hora- y subió a su habitación.

Sin querer hizo sonar la puerta muy fuerte, fue allí cuando escuchó un murmullo.

- ¿Lavender? -

Ella hizo una especie de "¡Shht!" como respuesta. Pero la voz volvía a insistir.

- ¿Lav, eres tú? -

Continuará...


	2. Parte II

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Aquí la segunda parte y final del antific de Snape.

Si mal no recuerdo este es el capítulo más largo que he publicado en fanfiction... ¿no sé? Sí, creo que sí. Ojalá les guste, hago lo mejor que puedo jajaja Al final me quedó mas Anti Parvati y Lavender que anti Snape pero bueno ahí lean no más y me dejan un review xD

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Severus Snape: Cabello reluciente, parte II

- ¿Parvati? - Preguntó a la oscuridad, luego recordó que se había autohechizado. - Finitus incatatem! - Se apuntó a si misma.

- Lav, son las... -

- Si sé, las tres de la mañana... -

- ¿Y el cabello? -

Lavender estiró su mano, y envuelto por una bolsita de plástico le entregó el mechón a Parvati.

- Hiciste bien en ponerlo en ponerlo en una bolsa, brrr... -

- ¡Shhht! - Vino desde atrás de las cortinas de alguna de las otras camas.

Parvati se acercó a una ventana, donde algo de luz de luna le permitiría ver mejor. Depositó la bolsita sobre la bajada de la ventana y con sumo cuidado la abrió y sacó algunos hebras de cabello. Con las puntas de los dedos, sintió la textura grasienta de ellos, y al soltaros comprobó que quedaba algo de grasa en los dedos.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay!. ¡Asco! - Gimoteó secándoselos en la túnica de Lavender.

- ¡No hagas eso! - Se apartó. - Ya esta todo, eso está más que bien... -

- Sí... ahora hay que enviarlos a la revista. Snape no te habrá visto, no... -

- No, sólo te vio a ti sacándole la foto... ¿llegará a creer que tu misma le cortaste el pelo? -

- ¡Hey, eso lo hiciste tú! -

- Es mejor que atrapen a una de las dos que a nosotras... -

- Lavender... - Dijo Parvati con voz aburrida.

- Solo bromeaba... -

- Bueno, ya es tarde, mañana a primera hora vamos a la lechucería a dejar la carta con las cosas... -

- Y veremos si Snape se atreve a salir de su despacho - Se burló Lavender.

Cada una se fue a su cama a dormir.

Al otro día, temprano antes de las clases, corrieron a la lechucería a redactar y enviar la carta.

_Queridos amigos de Cabello Reluciente: _- Empezó a escribir en un pergamino celeste y perfumado, con un lápiz perfumado color rosa, Parvati. - _Somos dos fervientes lectoras de la Revista Corazón de Bruja, y al encontrar su anuncio sobre buscar a una persona de cabello graso, no pensamos un segundo en participar._

- Claro esta que ninguna de las dos tenemos el pelo así, - Le dictó Lavender. - pero tenemos al candidato perfecto para probar el nuevo producto -

_Se trata de nuestro profesor de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,_ - Siguió escribiendo Parvati. -_ del cual no vamos a revelar el nombre para mantener su identidad en un bajo perfil, quién creemos necesita ya un cambio de emergencia._

- Adjuntamos 12.5 cm de su cabello dentro de una bolsita plástica y 2 fotos, una de frente y otra de espaldas antes del corte -

_Esperamos satisfacer las bases del concurso cumpliendo todos los requisitos_

- Saludan atentamente -

_Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, estudiantes de Hogwarts_

- ¡Listo! - Exclamaron las dos a la vez.

Lavender miró hacia las lechuzas buscando la suya entre todas, la que al verla bajó inmediatamente a su brazo. Parvati dobló con cuidado la carta y la metió dentro de un sobre -también- celeste y perfumado ya con las direcciones, además puso las fotos y la bolsita en el mismo sobre, lo selló con la varita y se lo ató con cuidado a la patita de la lechuza, la cual salió volando hacia lo alto.

Ellas perdieron su mirada en el cielo y luego salieron de la lechucería para bajar a tomar desayuno con una cara de felicidad que podía alegrar a cualquiera.

Instintivamente, Lavender miró a la mesa de profesores. Pero ahí no estaba Snape.

- Tiene que haber tomado una de sus pociones o algo así para hacer crecer su pelo de nuevo - Murmuró Parvati.

- ¿Voy a preguntar dónde está a la mesa de profesores? -

- Van a sospechar, sólo nos queda esperar a que la carta llegue a su destino y que no haya nadie en el mundo mágico con el pelo tan asqueroso como él -

La mañana pasó tranquila, como siempre, pero había algo que no calzaba. A la hora del almuerzo Parvati escuchó a alguien de tercero que Madam Pomfrey estaba dando la clase de Pociones. Cuando se lo comentó a Lavender ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Entonces dejó desatendida la... -

- Puede ser, porque comentan que entre clase y clase salía disparada al ala de la enfermería -

- O sea que Snape no se atrevió a salir de su despacho... ¿Que no encontró una solución para hacerse crecer el pelo? -

- ¿Qué decía el hechizo que hiciste? -

- Ya devolví el libro, no tengo idea -

Estaban en su habitación buscando los libros para la tarde, cuando escucharon un golpeteo en una de las ventanas. Ahí estaba la lechuza de Lavender, golpeando el vidrio. Parvati abrió la ventana de golpe y la dejó pasar, y ella le dejó un sobre a Lavender sobre la cama. Ésta, que sacaba cosas de su baúl, se tiró sobre la cama a abrirlo, y Parvati fue y se sentó junto a ella.

Era un sobre fucsia con letras blancas, igual que el anuncio, dirigido a ellas dos.

- Nunca creí que llegara tan rápido - Murmuró Lavender.

- ¡Ábrelo! -

Lavender rasgó la parte de arriba del sobre con cuidado y sacó una hoja, fucsia, con letras blancas... que decía lo siguiente:

_Estimadas señoritas Patil y Brown, _

La presente es para informarles que han ganado ustedes el concurso con mucha diferencia y nos causa curiosidad saber de donde sacaron un cabello tan asquerosamente ... grasoso. Esto supera definitivamente nuestras expectativas. Dentro de tres días estaremos en su escuela para conocerlas a ustedes y al dueño de este cabello especial, además de llevarlos hacia nuestros laboratorios al sur de Hogsmeade para probar el nuevo producto en él, tomar algunas fotos y luego ser publicadas en la Revista Corazón de Bruja del próximo mes.

Atte., Staff Concursos Cabello Reluciente

- Por las barbas de Merlín... ¡GANAMOS! - Gritó Parvati saltando por todos lados.

- In-cre-i-ble - Exclamó Lavender, perpleja.

- Tres días más... ¡tres días! -

- Y vendrán por nosotras -

- Y... -

Ambas se congelaron súbitamente.

- ¡Snape! - Exhalaron a la vez.

- Imposible -

- Nos va a matar -

- Gryffindor va a quedar debiendo puntos... -

- Y nos van a eliminar del concurso -

- Y no vamos a aparecer en la revista -

- ¿Pero - Se detuvo Parvati. - y si convencemos a Dumbledore? -

Lavender miró a Parvati con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Y crees que nos escuche? -

- Sí, mira, sabemos que solo los... bueno digamos los asuntos importantes pueden hablar con el director y eso, pero... -

- ...lo poco que hemos visto de él... -

- ...al parecer es lo bastante cool como para tomarse esto bien, no estamos... -

- ...dañando la integridad del profesor de Pociones ni nada -

- Entonces es un hecho -

- Sí -

- ¿Alcanzamos a ir ahora? -

- Tenemos dos horas de Encantamientos, y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo -

- Ah... bueno, vamos -

Salieron a clases. Apenas éstas terminaron le preguntaron al profesor Flitwick dónde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore, porque necesitaban urgentemente hablar con él.

- No podrían entrar solas, pero no tengo más clases, las llevaré - Dijo con su voz chillona.

Siguieron al pequeño brujo hasta la entrada del despacho con la fea gárgola en la puerta.

- Esperen adentro en caso de que no esté - Dijo el profesor. - ¡Ranas de chocolate! -

- ¿Ranas de chocolate? - Se preguntó Parvati, pero la gárgola se movió, respondiendo a su respuesta.

- Ah, la contraseña - Suspiró Lavender. - ¡Muchas gracias profesor Flitwick! - Gritó, parándose junto a Parvati en las escaleras mecánicas.

Llegaron a la puerta de roble y entraron con cautela, pues nunca habían estado allí. Dumbledore estaba tras de su escritorio firmando algunas cartas. A Lavender le pareció gracioso, pensó que eran de admiradoras.

El director levantó la mirada hacia ellas y sonrió.

- ¿Pasa algo señoritas Brown y Patil? -

- Sí señor director, disculpe que lo molestemos, pero tenemos que pedirle permiso... para algo - Dijo con algo de miedo Parvati.

- ¿Y qué sería? -

- Ganamos un concurso de una compañía cosmética y en tres días más van a venir a buscarnos al colegio para... -

- ...sacarnos a visitar sus laboratorios -

- ¡Ah! No hay problema, sólo necesitan la autorización de sus padres. Pero no era necesario que vinieran a mi para pedir permiso, basta con el de la jefa de su casa -

- Es que ese no es precisamente el asunto... - Dijo Lavender, y Parvati se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Entonces? -

- Es que... ganamos... gracias al profesor Snape - Murmuró Parvati.

- ¿Perdón? -

Parvati abrió su mochila y sacó la revista. La abrió en la página del anuncio y se lo puso sobre las cartas a Dumbledore.

- Enviamos cabello y fotos del profesor Snape al concurso, y hoy nos confirmaron que ganamos y... -

Lavender sacó la carta de su túnica y se la dio al director, mientras éste observaba el anuncio. Luego tomó la carta y la leyó también. Parvati se tapaba la boca con una mano y Lavender movía impaciente los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el escritorio. Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore rió con ganas al terminar de leer la carta, haciendo que se asustaran.

- No quiero ni imaginar como consiguieron las fotos ni el cabello del profesor, señoritas, y me temo que gracias a ustedes hoy no ha querido salir de su despacho simulando un resfrío... -

Parvati se destapó la boca y ambas emitieron una débil sonrisa.

- Me parece una idea muy divertida... -

- Pero director... señor - Agregó Lavender. - Él... -

- ...también tiene que ir con nosotras... -

- ...y no creemos que acepte... ya sabe usted cómo es - Dijo en una voz mucho más baja que la usual.

- Bien - Dejó la carta sobre la mesa. - Es una situación bastante difícil, pero no imposible -

- ¿No hay alguna manera de que lo embruje usted o algo así, señor? -

- No - Sonrió. - No se le puede obligar a hacerlo, pero al menos podemos convencerlo... -

- ¿Usted nos va a ayudar? -

- ¿De verdad señor?. ¡Muchas gracias! -

- Vamos a encontrar una forma. Ahora creo que desearán ir a hacer sus deberes a la sala común -

Asintieron, se dieron media y salieron por la puerta, bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor, lo más felices de la vida.

Al día siguiente, al entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, se vieron inquietas por los murmullos que corrían por todos lados. Fueron hasta la mesa de los Gry e iban a comenzar a comer, cuando Seamus les susurró:

- ¿Ya vieron a Snape? -

- ¿Qué rayos? - Exclamó Lavender, y al mismo tiempo con su amiga levantaron la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores.

No eran la únicas. Snape estaba sentado a la mesa con un gorro muy simpático de color negro que le cubría toda la cabeza. Dean musitó algo sobre los pandilleros muggles a sus compañeros quienes reían con el comentario. Todos sabían de memoria que el o la que se atreviera a preguntar porqué traía el gorro iría directo a pasar de esclavo de limpieza de Snape por el resto de su vida. El profesor de pociones parecía ignorar a los alumnos mientras se servía café y leía El Profeta Diario.

- Al fin salió de su despacho - Dijo Lavender a Parvati. - ¿Habrá hablado ya con Dumbledore? -

- No creo, si fuera así no estaría... ya sabes, de tan buen humor - Ironizó, riendo.

- Parece que la rutina de profesora y enfermera a la vez superó a Madam Pomfrey -

- ¿Sí? Bueno, pasado mañana vamos a saber si el director logró hablar con Snape, aunque mis esperanzas sean... 0.001 en un millón de que lo convenció -

- Quizás el Staff de Concursos del Cabello Reluciente lo logré -

- Sí, claro... -

Empezaron su desayuno para dar inicio a la larga espera del día-pasado-mañana.

Conformemente pasaron los días y llegó el esperado. Era un viernes perfecto para salir, y mejor si el resto del colegio tenía clases igualmente. Los padres de las chicas no se habían interpuesto a saltarse un día de clases para ir a lo que ellas llamaban "la oportunidad de sus vidas".

Esa mañana se levantaron muy temprano, se arreglaron bien y como a las 10 ya estaban en el vestíbulo para irse, aunque Snape no se veía por ningún lado. Al momento, entraron al castillo 3 personas, dos mujeres y un hombre vestidos como ejecutivos de ventas. Una de las mujeres, la que se veía mayor y de cabello rojo, se acercó a ellas dos.

- Ustedes deben ser las ganadoras de nuestro concurso. Mucho gusto - Les tendió la mano. - Mi nombre es Martina Field, gerente de relaciones exteriores de Cosméticos Mágicos S.A. y de la Editorial Conjuro, dueños de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Ellos son Sophie Malkin, - Apuntó a la otra bruja detrás de si. - quien las guará dentro de los laboratorios y Charles Izvor, quién les tomará algunas fotos. ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo el Sr. Anónimo? - Preguntó a las paredes.

- Aún no llega, pero en un rato estará aquí - Dijo Parvati con un dejo de nerviosismo.

Esperaron un rato, y minutos después legó bajando las escalinatas de mármol el profesor Snape, vestido igual que siempre, aunque con un largo abrigo negro encima, además de la gorrita con la que se había dejado ver desde el miércoles en la mañana.

- ¡Ah! - Dijo Martina. - Usted debe ser... -

- Sí, yo soy el profesor de Pociones de estas niñas - No les dirigió la mirada, y su voz estaba imperturbable. - Severus Snape - Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El fotógrafo comenzó a hacer su trabajo, sin que Snape dijera nada. Salieron del castillo y se subieron a una van de color azul, que atravesó los terrenos hasta la cerca de salida hacia Hogsmeade.

- Parece que a la gerente le dio un poco de miedo Snape, porque no le dijo nada de nada... ¿te fijaste? - Dijo Lavender en susurro a su amiga mientras atravesaban el pueblo.

- Y más vale que no le diga nada, a ver si nos salvamos de ésta, yo quiero saber que hizo Dumbledore - Le respondió Parvati, mirando por la ventana.

El viaje fue silencioso. Al detenerse la van bajaron hacia un enorme edificio moderno a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Snape estaba tan serio como siempre, en cambio, las chicas parecían brillar de alegría. Entraron a un vestíbulo muy iluminado, la recepcionista los saludó y fueron hacia unas amplias escaleras a la derecha. Subieron.

Fue un recorrido bastante normal. Fueron a cada dependencia donde inventaban, diseñaban, fabricaban y producían con métodos mágicos los shampoo, maquillaje, perfumes, talcos, entre miles de productos. Snape no habló en todo el rato. Las chicas llegaron a sospechar que Dumbledore lo había hechizado de verdad. Luego, había terminado el recorrido.

- Bien. Ahora vamos a lo que vinimos - Dijo Sophie. - El estudio de pruebas está por aquí, síganme -

Fueron a través de un pasillo en el sexto piso y entraron por una puerta al final. Ese lugar bien podía haber pasado por una peluquería, pero para una persona.

- Niñas, nosotras nos quedaremos afuera... nuestros especialistas... bueno... - Se detuvo por algún motivo. - Señor Severus, acompáñeme adentro -

Él hizo caso sin chistar. Entró junto a la chica y uno de los científicos que habían visto abajo en alguno de los laboratorios. Parvati y Lavender estaban de piedra.

- Ay, creo que ahora van a probar el shampoo anti grasa... -

- ¡Estoy nerviosa! -

- Yo también, te juro que no me pasa por la cabeza que sucedió aquí -

- Ni por qué estaba tan silencioso... -

- ¿Y por qué no nos deja pasar? -

- Viste que ni nos miró -

Se fueron a sentar a unos bancos más allá de la puerta. Al cabo de media hora salió la gran comitiva de tres personas, y Snape venía con su gorro.

- Nadie supo nada - Pensó Parvati.

Salieron del edificio, se encontraron con la gerente, subieron a la van y fueron de regreso al colegio. Mientras Snape se iba a las mazmorras el fotógrafo les tomó algunas fotos a las chicas, que bien ni podían posar por lo extrañadas que estaban, les dieron a cada una un canasto con productos de su empresa y cupones de descuento para varias tiendas de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon, y se fueron.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar gritaron a la vez "¡RANAS DE CHOCOLATE!", y se abrió la gárgola. No esperaron a que las escaleras subieran solas y se lanzaron hacia arriba, abriendo de golpe la oficina. Dumbledore, que observaba uno de sus instrumentos de plata se sobresaltó.

- Como entran así señoritas, me pueden matar de un susto -

- Disculpe señor pero necesitamos saber qué pasó allá -

- ¿Allá dónde? -

- En el edificio, con Snape... -

- El profesor Snape - Recalcó. - Y no, no lo sé, no lo he visto - Dijo con voz despreocupada.

- ¿Pero que le dijo, señor, que pasó? -

- ¿Cómo lo convenció de ir? -

- Primero que nada, cálmense. ¿Subieron corriendo hasta aquí, eh? - Dijo, e hizo aparecer con la varita dos vasos con jugo de calabaza sobre su escritorio. Luego se fue a sentar tras de él.

Se acercaron temerosas y tomó cada una un vaso, bebiéndose su contenido de inmediato.

- Ahora con calma, por favor, una a la vez -

- Ok - Dijo Parvati posando el vaso sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué hizo que el profesor Snape fuera con nosotras sin decir nada? -

- Está bien, le dije que las acompañara a ustedes a una excursión a unos laboratorios animándolo de que allí mismo le repararían el cabello a su estado anterior -

- Bueno pero... no iban a hacer eso... ¿verdad? -

- Lo hicieron. Hablé con la señora que iba con ustedes, una ex alumna de este colegio, y le pedí que no le dijera nada al profesor Snape, porque sería un... extra de su visita al laboratorio cosmético -

- Pero no reclamó nada de regreso al colegio... -

- Porque debe haber quedado conforme con el resultado, y él no tiene que saber que va a aparecer en la portada de la revista el otro mes - Les guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento, la puerta de roble se abrió. Allí entró el profesor Snape, con su gorra aún. Y pasó ignorando a las chicas, porque fue directamente a Dumbledore.

- Aquí estoy, señor director - Dijo Snape.

- ¿Puedo ver los resultados? - Preguntó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos celestes detrás de los anteojos de media luna.

Snape se quitó el gorro. Parvati y Lavender cayeron desmayadas al suelo. De abajo salió un sedoso cabello negro brillante, reluciente, como de propaganda de shampoo de la TV muggle, y largo, hasta la cintura... y Snape puso una cara de satisfacción...

**Fin**


End file.
